Not Today
by TheSonicGamer
Summary: Written as a gift for a friend's birthday. A confrontation at a crime scene turns into something more.


Not Today

The scene was as brutal as it was simplistic.

A simple mom and pop store, just another in a long list of small businesses trying to make their way in Gotham. Being Gotham, of course, it was difficult to take up any sort of land without garnering attention from the wrong crowd. He could tell all of this just from the scene. He had figured everything out the moment he climbed out of the ventilation shaft and silently landed on the floor, his cape encasing his entire body.

Batman looked around, taking in all the details. It helped just to make sure. One detail could change a simple conversation gone horribly wrong into a terrorist plot by the Joker. He had to be sure, it was only the tip of the iceberg when it came to his paranoia. The grocery store was dark, the lights were out. The police had already gone through the scene. The body, a tall man in a black suit, typical of Black Mask's gang, was still fresh, and had been outlined but not moved. The police would usually give Batman a few minutes alone in the crime scene before they began to clean up. No cameras, of course, the store had only recently opened and couldn't afford the added security. Or maybe they had a little too much faith in the Batman's protection of the city. He wasn't God. Neither he nor his family could be everywhere at once. In fact, he could tell from the scene and the scattered police reports he was listening in to that this was actually the work of one from his own family.

"Come out, Red Hood, I know you're still here." Batman called out. "I could hear you from a mile away."

"Ditto." His low, gruff but youthful voice responded. He walked out from around the corner of one of the aisles, revolving one of his pistols around his finger. His look hadn't changed much at all since his last visit. He quickly straightened his arm, firing at Batman.

Batman had begun aiming a batarang before he had even fired. He quickly threw it at Red Hood, the bullet meeting the Batarang head on. Batman's weapon was deflected, spinning past Red Hood's helment. The bullet was still on track, but had slowed down enough for Batman to quickly dodge it. The Batarang cut into the wall, now still, while the bullet the metal frame of the door behind Batman.

"No contaminating the crime scene!" Batman ordered.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." Red Hood said mockingly. "You wanna do this the old fashioned way? Fine."

Punches flew. Kick were blocked. There were counters to counters. Each man was thinking 5 steps ahead of each other, changing their tactics on the whim.

Batman stopped a punch with his hand, holding his arm in place. "You've been finishing up your training."

"Only way to fend you off, old man." Red Hood replied. "And when you run with the Outlaws, you have to be ready for anything."

Batman suddenly pushed the entirety of his weight forward, forcing Jason back. This was the sign of the end of the short fight. With some distance between them, Jason was free to escape. Or shoot his opponent.

They decided to talk, instead.

"What happened here?" Batman asked.

"Figured you'd solve this one easily." Red Hood said, keeping his distance. One never knew when Batman would pounce on his prey. Jason had to make sure he had enough space just in case Batman decided he had had enough of his presence.

"What happened here?" Batman asked, his stoic face never changing. Jason expected this, of course. No matter how horrible a crime he committed, Bruce's indomitable will was his one constant.

"Thought you already knew." Red Hood said in an almost taunting manner.

"Filling in details. You should know this."

"Fine, fine. But seriously, there's not much more then what you've already deduced. Black Mask's men were at it again. This guy came around, threatening the store owner, his family, his friends. The conversation was still civil, I doubt anything would have actually happened."

"But you decided to step in anyway." Batman interrupted.

"Threats are threats, Bruce. Just hearing the guy talk, like he owned the god damned city, it'd be enough to send anyone in a rage. This family just moved here, the last thing they need is to get involved with Black Mask. I didn't want that to happen. So I walked in…"

"And executed him."

"Purged Gotham of another low life."

"But a life nonetheless. Jason, you can't keep doing this."

"Really?" Red Hood asked as he began to revolve his pistol around his finger again. "How many times are we gonna have this conversation, Bruce? I solved a problem here. Now Black Mask knows this store is under my protection, and if he goes after it again, I'll have his head, welded on mask and all. And this family gets to live in peace."

"Are you going to protect this store 24/7?" Batman asked. "Are you going to be here when they come around again?"

"If they have the testicular fortitude, yeah, I'll try to be around. Crime fighting is a dirty business, you just do what you can. It's not like you were able to stop the Joker from getting to Barbara."

"Come on, there's no need for that." Batman responded. He was scowling, Jason could tell, even under the mask.

"Fine, you're right, low blow…Anyway, what now, Bruce? Gonna try to take me in again?"

"If we fight, you know exactly how this'll turn out."

"Another stalemate? Seriously, Bruce, if you just tried a little harder…"

"I might kill you, Jason. And you know I don't want that."

"Wouldn't stop you from trying at least. I'm surprised you haven't tried attacking me again already. Not even a remote control baterang hovering behind me, waiting to knock me out? I'm a little hurt, Bruce."

"No….not today." Batman said in a somewhat somber tone.

"Not today? Why? I'm still a threat, aren't I?" Red Hood asked, suddenly aiming his gun up at Batman. "I could shoot you right now. End our little feud once and for all. You know I'm capable of that. You know who I am."

"Yes, Jason….I know exactly who you are…"

Red Hood sighed, lowering his gun and placing it away in its holster. He turned around, his hands landing on a counter so he could lean a bit.

"Not today….I hate when you talk in riddles, old man, it's so out of character for you. Can't you just leave that to Nigma? Isn't he plotting something for tonight? I've never known you to waste so much time talking at a crime scene when Gotham's…oh shit."

He turned his head to look at Batman, only to see that he was gone, without a trace.

"I'm the idiot who keeps looking away." He exclaimed to himself, turning around. He was half expecting an attack from the shadows, but none seemed to occur. He looked at where Batman had been standing, noticing something that wasn't there before.

It was a slice of banana bread. One of his favorites, with a small note sitting underneath.

Jason walked over to it, taking the note from under the bread and looking at it.

Jason looked at the note for a few moments, memories filling his head. Living at the mansion, his crime fighting days as Robin. Bruce and Alfred.

The note simply read, "Happy Birthday." Signed by Bruce and Alfred.

He chuckled a bit, and said out loud, "Thanks, dad."


End file.
